


Bitter Baking

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 131Parings: Cas x ReaderRequest: @ellen-reincarnated1967 said 220 with CasPrompt: 220. This tastes bitter.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. (PLEASE!!!!!!! FEEDBACK I NEED IT!!!!!)





	Bitter Baking

“What are you doing?” Cas asks coming into the kitchen.  
“Baking what’s it look like?” you ask cheerfully.  
“You making a mess.” Cas replies teasingly.  
You look around and giggle, “Yea I do suppose it does.”   
Cas swipes some pie mess off your cheek and tastes it pulling a face, “This tastes bitter.”  
“Of course it does silly.” You peck his cheek.  
“It’s not done. The finished product tastes much better, assuming it stays around long enough to be enjoyed by everyone.”  
Cas nods in understanding “Dean…”  
“Yep that’s why I’m making more than one. The overgrown squirrel will eat all given the change.”   
Cas chuckled at that, “I suppose he will. May I be of assistance?”  
“Yea thanks babe I liked that.” You smiled and began the baking adventure together.


End file.
